User blog:Radical Mandos/Fanon's Bizarre Adventure: Standing Strong! Chapter 1: Our Bizarre Adventure begins
As the sun rolls over the horizon, we see an open window with a lumpy bed The bed starts moving as the one underneath doesn't want to wake, then all of a sudden, we see a blue, cat eared and tailed human like being rise from under the covers. Then it spoke 'Come on Warpy, you promised our friends we'd be early today' it said to under the covers 'Awww, they won't mind, we're only friends going around hanging out' said a muffled voice from under the covers 'Then why summon me?' 'good point' As we see the covers explode upward we see cat ears, a girls face and a slim body wearing a comfortable looking shirt. As Warpy get's out of bed, we see a very faint but certainly there mark on the back of her shoulder of a star A few seconds later, fully dressed in a black top, grey jacket arount the waist and grey shorts, Warpy was ready for the world 'So Snow Fairy, ready to go?' 'Why would I need to be-' And at that moment Warpy backed through her back window... from, like, the 8th floor. Not hesitating at all, Snow fairy, the blue being caught a window half way down 'thank you Snow Fairy... Oh hey, this is Shadow's' Noticeing she was at her friend's room's window and that he was still asleep, she pulled herself up and rested her elbows on the sill, Snow Fairy doing similar on her back. Snow Fairy takes the initiative knowing what Warpy is about to do 'Um Shadow, if you would, could you cover ears?' The sound Shadows voice made confirmed he still wasn't awake 'Why's that Snow Fa-' 'WAAAAAAAKE UP SHADOW!' At this, Shadow woke up with a jump and fell on the ground revealing he was still only in his boxers 'Why do you do these things to me?' 'Cos it's fun' At that, a humanlike being emerged from Shadow, though this one was silver and had a shield in hand 'Eternity Force, do you know what we do with intruders?' 'Oh come on' at this point, the new Stand Eternity Force was holding Warpy by the coller of her shirt 'you know your Stand doesn't even have a personality' 'We make them leave' Shadow said. At this, Eternity Force Dropped Warpy too far from the window for her Stand to catch it again 'You know, you do have to stop these things or you may actually get hurt' 'HA, not with you around' When Warpy was almost to the ground, Snow Fairy smashed the ground slowing Warpy's movement to almost a stop. Although, before coming to a full stop at the ground, she was already beset by a new -skantily clad in short's and a mid-riff top- character who seemed to have a tongue longer than her head should allow. As Warpy was grappled by this new person, she had something to say 'So, how's my favorite body' 'wow Saik, either that pun was terrible, or your scarier than I thought or... both?' 'hahaha' laughed the newly named Saik as she let her go 'trust me, it's both' At this, they both simultaniously notice a rather loud voice shouting 'DISCO INFERNO!' followed by a firey and astoshing light of a new Stand 'Masta, could you possible tone down the brightness levels?' said the newly dressed and mildly angry Shadow, though he really needn't as Saik was already on his case 'I want to know how you tick' making Masta confused 'Do you mean that in a lewd way, or a deadly way?' as if in answer, she uttered the words 'Ievan Polka' as we see a green human like being emerge from her with a very distinct and almost non existent set of clothing 'I'll take that as both' and Masta recalled his Stand along with Saik Warpy kicked off the next course of action by saying 'so, the usual do whatever we want because no one can do anything about it?' to which Shadow felt as if his morals were almost being questioned, that Warpy clocked, smiled and said 'of course, we won't be commiting any crimes' With all in agreeance, they all set off, what to do, we may never know, as that day it was about to be disturbed by a shadow (no, not that one) on the sidelines, a shadow accompanied by some pretty sick beats Category:Blog posts